Anual Meetings in China?
by Blackraven-Ying
Summary: We're having our anual meeting in Hong Kong, China. I was doing..uh..fine. Until I ran into Max and the rest of the guys. But I got Tala to back me up.
1. one flight down

**Please read this again. Made a few modifications**

* * *

Introduction...  
They stood in an office room. A boy stood in front of a desk and took orders from a man in sitting at the head of the desk.  
"Follow your sister and take her this."  
"Sir yes sir."  
He left the room and went to follow the person he called kin

* * *

Chapter One...

Sitting by a window seat I closed my eyes and began to listen to my music. I was on my way to to Hong Kong, China to have the CI annual meeting and I to meet up with old friends again. 'Why the heck was I assigned to sit beside Casey of all people!' I thought as we were taking off from the Ninoy Aquino International Airport. 'At least I'm not stuck with the EXTREMELY dense Bryan.'

Ok, you were wondering of who I am? My name is Nicole Lyan. I'm a Filipina missionary kid along with my childhood friends Casey, Bryan, and Brian. We are the original group that formed when we were four or five. Even when others ended up joining us, none got as close to anyone like we did.

It was a requirement that our mission group in Asia always had an annual meeting every October. This is when all of us teens were on semester break. Casey and I being the oldest, were both in our freshman year while Bryan and Brian were in eighth grade.  
We were all friends…well at least most of us were. Casey and I held a past that I never forgave myself for. I was hurt from a lie that was spoken to me and I never got over it. The resulting product from the chain of events that happened, I swore to myself that I would never love again. This was not the fact that I resulted in hate, but the fact that I made stupid and shallow decisions when I fell for him. I didn't want to do that again and that resulted in my emotionless, irritating self.  
It was that time of year when those events happened and we were now on the plane to China. Fear built up within me for I didn't want to screw it up again. On the way we did our own thing. I wasn't tired so I listened to my mp3 and meditated while Casey was talked to Brian. Bryan was asleep the entire time.

"What's with her?" Casey asked glancing at me.

"My problems aren't your issue," I replied with my eyes still closed and still concentrated.

"You are way too weird," he said rolling his eyes.

"Get used to it. If your going to be a missionary to Japan then you are going to have to get used to their customs," I stated in a monotone voice.

He didn't reply but got back to his conversation with Brian. It went on for another few hours then the plane landed. We got through customs, claimed our baggage and left to the hotel that we were going to hold the meeting at. When we got our stuff unpacked, we all went around the hotel to get situated. All of the teenagers and kids were going to be babysat. It was not fun, not good, and not the best thing that could happen; however, none of us could do anything about it so we were just going to deal with it anyway.

I was walking around and listening to my music not paying attention. In my mind I was still yelling at myself not to fall for the trick again. Since my world was out there in space, I eventually ran into someone that caused me to fall on the floor.

"Ouch," I said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry about that!" A boy with blond hair and freckles apologized.

"I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault," I said still emotionless. My black, wavy, shoulder length hair was in a mess.

"My name's Max. What's yours?" he said all happy and hyper.

"Uh, my names Nicole," I replied a little confused.

"Cool! Hey do you want to meet my friends?" Max asked giving me the puppy eyes. This Max guy could just be a little too weird.

"Um, I guess?" I was really lost but I followed him to room 2857. He wanted me to come in but for safety reasons, I stayed outside.

"Hey guys! Meet my new friend! This is Nicole!" He declared still sugar high.

"Oh joy. You found another friend. I thought I told you to chill it with the girls." A boy whined behind a laptop.

"Yay! Another friend! Do you want any food?" Another guy said holding a bag of chips while his face was stuffed full of masticated food.

"Hi. My name's Rei." Another teen with Chinese features who looked serious but kind greeted.

"That's Kai over there in the black, blue and red. He doesn't talk much." Max said.

"Why don't you come in?" Rei offered holding his hand out to bring me in.

"I'd rather not. I don't even know you," I said coldly.

"Man! You sound like Kai!" Tyson said with his mouth still full of food.

"Don't pressume, I don't care and swallow your food. I don't like seeing masticated food in someone's mouth," I replied turning around to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Max exclaimed a little hurt.

"I got to meet up with my group," I said.

"Can we come?" Rei asked curiously.

"Whatever. If you want to." I said rolling my eyes.

All of them asked the boy in blue who reluctantly approved. Soon they all followed me to the lobby and the boys were all ready there waiting on me. Brian looked at me, then at the guys, then back at me and asked, "Who are they?" I almost introduced them but it wasn't necessary. They introduced themselves and surprisingly, they all got along.


	2. Colliding with friends and thoughts

To Prevent confusion, Brian is my best friend and BrYan is Casey's little brother. Tala is my step-brother and Santes is a good friend of mine.

* * *

Both groups of boys got along; although, that Kai seems to be irritated with his friends. I slightly smirked at the sight. It reminded me of me and my friends back home. I would be the quiet and logical 'mom' of the group and the others were my hyper active kids that needed to be watched before they bounce off the wall. For now, watching him control the others was, to me, interesting. Even the guys in my group were getting scarred of him. My mind was drifting off into another world that made me smirk inwardly. This went on until someone slapped the back of my head pretty hard.

"Yes?" I said a little irritated.

"Our 'babysitters' want an explanation of why our group grew all the sudden," Casey said his eyes showing absolute hatred toward me.

"I met them in the hall. They aren't part of CI and yes they are only friends," I answered in one breath not even looking up.

"Then, do you want to hang out with us?" Ana, our 'babysitter' asked.

"Kai pleeeze?" I heard all the guys' voices beg.

"May I talk to the girl? I have a few questions," he said and looked at me. I got up and followed him away from the crowed. When we were a good distance, we stopped and started to talk.

"Are they hyper?" Kai began.

"Not half as hyper as Max but yes they are. Beware of Casey though. He's a fashion freak," I warned.

"Hmm. Don't bring any food or anything that contains sugar. Tyson and Max will want it," he said.

"Don't say anything that contains figurative speech. Casey and his younger brother Bryan won't get it," I replied.

"Don't insult China or computers. Rei and Kenny will kill you," Kai said putting down another regulation.

"Anything else that I should know cause that's all that's on my mind." I said in a conclusive voice.

"Yeah, don't get on my nerves or you're in for it," Kai threatened trying to intimidate me.

"Don't worry. I won't. Just don't get on mine." I said glaring at him.

We both walked back and Kai approved it. Us teens with the new team were going to a restaurant to meet up with our parents and the new team was going to pay for their meals. I was listening to Under My Skin by Skillet on my mp3 and thinking about my brother. Yeah, I got a brother. He said he'd let me go on this by myself with my guardians. I began to wonder of what he was doing but I was to wonder no longer. I felt two strong arms trying to tackle me but I got out of their grip and I turned around to face my opponent only to face my brother.

"I trained you well," He said smirking.

"Well you trained my for more than five hours a day on our school breaks," I said in an irritated voice.

"I see that you've met my best friend, Nick," he said nodding to Kai.

"Yeah, and I felt the need to take that bag of food away from Tyson," I said about to throw up at the thought of the boy.

"Tala? She's your sister?" Kai said in astonishment.

"Yeah. She's a good little sis too. Let's go. We can talk about this on the way," Tala said and started to walk in the direction to the restaurant.

"He's your best friend? I should've known," I said when we started to walk.

"Nick, we grew up together. Do you remember Volitaire? That's his grandfather," Tala stated.

"What? I thought he hated teenagers? I mean that guy hates my guts!" I said with my eyes two times wider than before.

"My grandfather will hate you period. So if you want to be the 'little angel' to him, it won't work," Kai said irritated.

"I don't like being the center of attention, Kai. Your grandfather just, well, scares me. Not to be insulting or anything but that's just how I feel." And with that I drifted off into my world.

We got to the restaurant and were all sitting together and were all taking on a conversation except me. I watched my brother, who I looked up to, take on a conversation with Kai and Rei. Most of the time I did this. It was common for me to not talk but to listen to people talk and think about what they say in my mind.

I never knew of what it meant to have an empty mind until then. A good friend of mine and a wonderful mentor, Santes, once told me to 'feel not think.' It's obvious that the quote came from Star Wars, but at the same time, it was a quote from a famous philosopher. Santes was right. I was lost in a blank world of tranquillity that left me serene.

It felt like this could go on forever and it seemed to until a little disturbance came along. My cell phone rang and I answered it a little annoyed.

"Nicole?" The voice said.

"Who is this?" I said in a British accent to throw them off.

"It's Santes," it replied.

"Santiago!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey. So I hear that you're in China. Hong Kong to be exact," Santes stated in his usual calm voice.

"Yes. Did you read it on the email?" I asked smiling.

"No. I see you. Turn around," he said and hung up.

I turned around and with expectancy to see him but was surprised of WHAT I saw. He was with a bunch of friends and was giving me the type of look of when he was trying to keep a low profile. He later came up to the table that I sat at and received a glare from brother dear.

"Hi Nicole," he greeted.

"You came with your STU friends?" I sat nodding to his collage batch of friends.

"Yes, and this must be your brother," he said nodding to Tala who was still glaring at him.

"Tala, this is the guy I told you about who taught me about several philosophers. Santes, this is Tala, my brother," I introduced them accordingly. They both shook hands but my brother still in doubt. Santes and I began talking again and asked how things were doing in our homes… specifically Russia and the Philippines.

"Well, this maybe a little late to give you this but here," Santes gave me a wrapped gift and I opened it.

It was a black and navy blue notebook. The outside was black with a navy blue design on it. In reality, it was my Asian signature. What was an Asian signature? Something that represents you name in a unique stroke or design. The leaves inside were somewhat transparent and every page had silver outlining.

I stared at it and was speechless. When I could finally choke up a few words I croaked, "Is this is return for the notebook I gave you for Christmas?" He nodded and I was in utter shock. "It's also for being the little apprentice that you are. Although, there are others, I haven't seen you since last year. So this serves as your birthday and Christmas present," he said to reassure me. I looked at him and was about to speak but Casey butted in. "Back off from her," he said standing in front of me in defense. I shook my head since I knew that he didn't pay a bit of attention earlier since he was too preoccupied with Max, Kenny and Tyson. I stood up and got out of the way and stood in front of Casey facing him and said softly, "He's a friend of mine. Don't worry," and apologized to Santes. We talked for another fifteen minutes then I had to leave. After saying bye to the male who mentored me in several ways and helped me understand things I wouldn't understand for the next ten years or so. He was wise for an eighteen-year-old and used it well. I always admired him for that and would do anything to learn more about the teachings from the famous philosophers of the ancient time.

On the way back to the hotel Brian and Bryan came up to me and started to talk to me. Since Brian was my best friend, I took on the conversation. They all talked about war games and other boyish topics. I understood this since Brian educated me in such branches and literally gave me lessons. I played a little of it but I was more of a 'solver.' In other words, I played a lot of CSI and other games similar to it.

When we were back, we all divided and went to bed for the night. Only to see that tomorrow was going to be the same. Tala was staying in his own room so I didn't have to worry. I stayed with my guardians and it was the same with the others.

* * *

Please write a review! Thanks.

P.S. BrIan willfrom now on be called **Double B.** And this is based on my real life and real-life friends.


	3. revenge in my makeup bag

It was now day two of our ten day meeting span. I was with Tala and we went to the Internet café to check email and then to the dining hall for breakfast. We didn't talk much but we did glare a great deal. We finished breakfast in ten minutes and were about to leave but the rest of the "group" came in. It wasn't that we didn't like them but they "insisted" (or but what I call it "demanded") for us to stay and "chat." That conscious effort never really works. Tala, Kai, and I were dead silent with and excuse for me listening to my mp3. There were colorful conversations going on, but nothing to my interest. My silence could've gone on forever but Rei disrupted it.

"What do you like to do, Nicole?" Rei asked curiously.

"What you're seeing right now," I replied coldly.

"Be like Kai and listen to music?"

"I'm not like Kai I'm sorry to tell you."

"Yeah you are. Well, I guess that results from being around Tala."

"Are you accusing my older brother?"

"No. I'm being factual and logical."

"Hmph. The only way you can determine of who I am is if you look at it backwards but it must be lived forwards."

"Soren Kierkegaard. The Danish philosopher."

"You know your philosophers."

"Of course."

"I'm tired of talking. I'm leaving."

I left the table and went up to the room to get my backpack. I got back downstairs and stood among the group. My brother was talking to his best friend but stopped when I went to meet up with the group. This surprised me in a concerned matter. He never would notice my presence in the room at any costs. I didn't say anything to him or to anyone. Ana was already there and we were going to hang out at the hotel. It was usually the unnoticeable things I noticed. That was how I noticed the disruption in Tala's conversation. Hiwatari came up to me and (for the first time in Kai History) started the conversation.

"What's up with you?" he asked emotionlessly.

"The thinker. As for you, the feeler," I replied with no surprise or expression.

"The three different types of people?" he asked.

"General types. There are twelve discovered by scientists," I replied.

"True. Tala needs you," he concluded and left.

I left to see what my brother needed which was quite practical. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked up and handed me a piece of paper and with that I left. I read the message within it and this is what it said:

Nicole Lyan Valkov,

You're officially adopted. It's been confirmed.

-Father

"Oh great," I whispered silently. What? So my parents got married last year. Dad adopted me with my mom this year. Tala trained me since mom and Father were engaged. Not like I cared. I moved to Russia last year, but what was their make a big deal of? It was cold and irritating but it's the norm.

I walked from where I was and began to listen to my music. It was Lyin' From You by Linkin Park. I guess I am a rocker. Only thing I think about when it comes to the genre Rock was my so-called "twin." He and I had about the exact same personality and we only met on MSN. Pathetic, but his friend was the guy who introduced us. I knew him in person and he honestly had interest for me but we knew it would never work. They lived in Lima, Peru and I used to live in Manila, Philippines. This was the bas…

"Lyan." A voice said and I turned around.

"What?" I said now getting a clear view of the person.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked with an offended look.

"Get a life and tell me dweeb," I was just about at my edge.

"It's Casey! Like the new look?"

"Oh my gosh, tell me it's not you."

"It is. Like it?"

"No. I hope that you were dared to like it."

"No." Ok, he looks like a dork. I can't explain it since it's too hard to describe (and I'm too speechless to say).

"Right. Please tell me what you were going to say or leave."

"Hey, I came to bring you to the gang and do devotions, watch a movie, and chill."

"I'll go myself but thank you anyway."

That was freaky. He's not dressed like a girl or anything but just nothing matched which made him look like a clown. I walked to the group and man did that three hours pass slowly! Devotions went fast, movie was BORRING, and the chill part was worthless. We got done at lunch and we did more chilling! Yes! NOT. Please just get me out of this!

"Hey Nick," Tyson and Max said.

"Ye-You little, annoying, twits!" I said silently and chased them down the hall.

"What? It was just maple syrup on your hair! I thought you'd laugh!

"Caught." I said catching him and his irritating friend, "And I don't like pranks you pull off cause now it's going to take me forever to get it off." Then I decided to let Kai deal with it since he is the team leader.

"Kai, do what you think is best and I'll make sure it happens," I said.

"What did they do?" He asked.

"Maple syrup in my hair," I concluded. Kai just smirked.

"I'd punch them if it was me but then you're a girl and girls do have their evil side." I frowned and looked at him

"What? Do a make over?"

"That's what I imagine. "

"I didn't think you'd allow that but if you can help me that would be great." I said now smirking.

"NOOOOOO!" the boys screamed.

"Shut up! You make too much noise and yes it's going to help me." I said then Kai took Tyson's arms and I took Max's and we went to Tala's room. The others came along and I went to retrieve my make up. We sat them in a chair and held them down.

"Purple or red eyeshadow?" I asked Casey.

"Red on Max and purple on Tyson" he replied.

"Red lipstick?" I asked double B.

"Yeah!" he said laughing.

"Nailpolish?" I asked Bryan.

"What do you have?" he said.

"Pink, black, blue, green, red, lilac, and yellow," I said.

"PINK!" He was a great guy to make such an evil decision.

It took fifteen minutes and it was complete. I did so good it wasn't funny. They looked like dolls but something was missing…hmm I pondered. "I know!" I declared. "What?" Tala asked. "I forgot their hair." It took a few more minutes and they truly did look like dolls.

We took a picture and told them to not take it off and to prevent that, we all had our eyes on them. It was great and it made my day. The two weren't happy though. They kept grumbling and trying to take it off but it didn't work.

Later that day (or night I should say) I was on the roof thinking. I did that a lot now but I wasn't alone. Kai came out and startled me.

"What?" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"I didn't expect you here. Sorry," he said and leaned up against the wall.

"It's okay but what are you up here for?" I asked still carefull.

"It's a small world," he said in a "duh" tone.  
"Sorry. My brain's not straight," I said and was going to leave.

"You did well with the make up," he softly said that stopped me from leaving.

"Thanks. It got my revenge," I smirked and left.

"Heh, you did well so far Nicole Valkov."


	4. Do you like her?

Untouchable- Yeah Just got back last week. That's why it looked like I abandoned my stories.

Beyblade-Gal- You got a good story. Hey can you help me with my other story? If you could, that would be great.

**

* * *

**

It was the same night but I was with my best friend. Double B and I were doing our norm. We either talked or listened to music for fun and at the moment we were both listening to Points of Authority by Linkin Park. It was his favorite song and I liked Linkin Park period. Still, he had a lot to say since I moved to Russia and he often trusted me with his darkest secrets. No, Double B never had feelings for me but I had his trust. Often, he would talk to me about the girls who he liked or his best friends at school who would bug him every now and then. We were in the lounge and now with the others not around we could take on our usual conversations like we use to.

"How's Russia?" Double B asked normally.

"Can you take a guess?" I replied with a smirk.

"Cold, former communists, and… I don't know… weird?" he said trying to think about the possible answer.

"Yeah, A bit boring too. I don't have any friends so I'm forced to stay with Tala and his friends," I said in distaste.

"Heh. Sounds boring. I'm having trouble with Bj," he said.

"Bugging you? Did you use the information I gave you?" I asked.

"Annoying me and I haven't yet. I want to though. You mind if I use it since it does involve you," the fluff ball requested.

"It doesn't involve ruining my reputation at Faith it involves getting back at him," I said so normally.

"Yeah I know just wanting to make sure you're fine with it," Brian cheerfully replied.

"Besides, I told you that Bj liked me so you can use it whenever you want." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Nick."

"Welcome."

We went on talking about friends and boring life and he got me to laugh again that was relieving. It was fun being with a childhood best friend. We grew up with each other along with Casey and Bryan. It was cool but I was a little alone not having a gal friend to be with. Not only did I feel alone but also entertaining.

Later after I spent some of my time with Double B, I was walking around the hotel until Casey pulled off a little trick of some sort.

"Psst. Nick. Come here," he said from behind a pillar.

"What and why are you hiding?" I asked a little concerned.

"Come here," he said and pulled me behind the pillar and turned me around. "See her?" Casey asked. "Who is she?" he asked nervously looking at a brown-haired teen girl who was quite pretty.

"A friend of Max and Tyson? You like her don't you?" I concluded.

"Yeah. She's so pretty!" he said kind of scarred.

"Come on," I said dragging him from his hiding place and towards the guys.

"Hey!" Max said looking normal again.

"What's up?" I asked normally.

"Nothing. Just talking to Hillary," Tyson said.

"Cool. Hey, can you take Casey in for now? He's bored," I made a great excuse for him to get to know the girl.

"Sure! We don't care," the two boys chirped.

I was beginning to walk away until Casey stopped me and whispered in my ear, "Thanks. Sorry that I was acting stupid lately." I raised my eyebrow and replied, "Chill, I'm used to your annoying behavior." Then I left him clueless. I was contented now that he has a new crush. It was a cool thing that I could make a good excuse for him to be with her.

Kai and Tala were sitting across from each other so far doing the same thing Nicole was doing, catching up with friends. They were both really anti-social but for some reason they still would talk around certain people. So far they only talked to Ian, Bryan (not Casey's brother), Spencer and their closest relatives in the family.

"So how's the little sis thing going?" Kai asked not caring to look up.

"Good. Nicole's not too talkative but she is very studious," Tala replied.

"That's good. She's not much of a prep or desperate," Hiwatari stated.

"Not even trying. Since when did you care?" Valkov replied.

"You're picky and I'm not the type who'd care." Kai was quite serious about that.

"What do you like about her?" Tala said a bit curious in a bad way.

"She mind's her own business and actually obeyed the rules."

"You don't know her bad side. Just watch out." Tala warned

"You think I like her don't you? I don't so don't even think about it."

"What? I just warning you."

"So am I."

"How's the Demolition Boys team?"

"Normal. In shifts. Nothing big at all."

"I'll be back in a year or so."

"Good. We need your sour, annoying, you."

"You shut up."

"Like I will."

The two of them both walked from where they were and went down to the lobby of the hotel. When they got down they heard someone singing.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
_

_  
Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Yeah, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

They wondered of who it was. It wasn't a performance but something just out of blue. They both wondered of who on earth would know that song in China. Even if they did, they wouldn't know what they're saying and just mumble.

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

_Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Yeah, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_  
Crying out loud I'm Crying out loud_

They turned around only to see Nicole singing. It was pointless but if it was a Chinese singing, well, that would be odd.

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
_

Kai caught Tala staring in wonderment as if he didn't know his sister could actually do such. He elbowed him in the stomach which led to an "ouch" and a "What did you do that for?" Kai rolled his eyes and said, "didn't know your sis could sing?" "No."

_  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
Why should I care cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere_

They both walked up to her Kai smirking and Tala glaring. She looked at them with her eyebrow raised, which then went to a glare. Kai was looking at the normal tension between the two. Then the older of the two spoke up.

"You sing?" he asked still glaring.

"Unbelievable? Believe it," Nicole said now smirking at her older sibling.

"You never told me. Could've asked you to get me out of a ton of jams," Tala stated so irritated with the thoughts of the other Demolition Boys daring him to sing.

"I don't need too but the fact that you needed help, well, I still wouldn't of told you," she replied so coolly and was about to walk off.

"Why don't you join us?" Kai asked.

"Why would I?" Replying with a look of curiosity.

"We were just talking about you and we're kind of… how do you say it… bored," he said so coolly it was creepy.

"Ok?" she said and began to follow them.

All three of them walked to the roof of the building. It was odd that Tala decided to bug her for the rest of the time. Like the regular pair of siblings, they were fighting. Unlike a pair of siblings, they fought in the martial arts style. No talk, just fighting. Nicole lost and ended up having about five bruises and left Tala with one bruise. He beat her and Kai was not impressed. Neither was the other two. Sadly, the idea of not talking was ignored. Tala and Kai were talking leaving Nicole with a headache.

"Will you two shut up?" Nicole stated rubbing her temples.

"What's your problem?" Tala asked.

"Headache and your topics are stupid," she replied.

"Oh, and you can think of something better?" he asked.

"At the moment, no. But if my head would quite spinning yes," she said reluctantly.

"Okay. We were just finished talking anyway," Kai said kindly.

She stopped and looked at him oddly. Yeah, suspicion and concern for the cold-hearted guy in blue. She didn't like what was coming nor did she like to think about it. Nicole got up and said, "I have to go." She walked into the hotel and didn't get within fifty feet before passing out.

On the other hand, Casey was having a good time talking to Max, Tyson, and especially Hillary. They were just talking in a civilized matter. Tyson and Max had to since Hillary would kill them if they didn't.

"Why can't you be nice and considerate like Casey?" she asked.

"We're not him," Tyson said irritated with the girl.

"Well you should at least have your manners!" Casey said backing Hillary up.

"You'd be a cute couple. Both of you are bossy," Max said snickering.

Casey and Hillary were blushing. Max got them and real good. The two of them were, from then, being bugged. A smirk grew and blushes reddened.


	5. training now in the cold

Hey. Just wanting to say thanks to my reveiwers and the only supporters I have.

Thanks beyblade-gal, untouchable, and tala's girl. The rest of you are mean.

* * *

It was later within the hour when the guys came back in the hotel. They noticed the girl passed out on the floor and for a few minutes they didn't recognize her. "It's Nicole," Tala said and felt her forehead for a fever. "She doesn't have a fever. Must be from the headache." He picked her up and carried her down to his room. After lying her on the bed, he and Kai left the room. When they got back they saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, head in her hands. They looked at her a bit confused then asked her, "Are you okay?" "No. The headache is worse," she responded.

Casey was having a blast with the girl he met. Ray soon joined them and that added to the fun. Tyson and Max soon left saying that they were hungry. When they left the other three decided to play Clue.  
"I think that it was Colonel Mustard, in the dinning room, with the knife," Hillary guessed.

Casey secretly showed her a card and she exclaimed, "Aww! Rats!"  
"Nice try though. I think you may be real close," he encouraged.

"What is it with you two?" Ray asked inquisitively.

"Nothing. Why did you ask?" Casey replied.

"Well, Hillary doesn't normally act like that and I never seen you with your eyes sparkling," he stated.

Both of them blushed and looked down with embarrassment. Ray smirked and shook his head. From then on they tried to keep it subtle.

After a while, Nicole's guardian came and gathered the small group of friends in a small circle. "I'm sure you're parents told you of the formal dinner that's coming up this Saturday. You may invite your new friends but they have to pay for themselves. I suggest you give them these invitations so they won't be questioned when and if they do attend," Nicole's guardian, Sara, said and gave Casey a small set of cards. "Nicole, Tala must pay for himself. He is already aware of the fact so please do remind him," Sara commented. "That was all. I just needed to tell you that. Oh, and don't forget about costume night!" she added and left.

They all looked at each other and soon all looked at Nicole. "What?" she asked coldly. Casey handed her the invitations and said, "You give it to them." Nicole rolled her eyes and walked off without a word. She walked up to the roof to think and get her own time.

Formal dinners, this is not exciting. All of the dinners Father had me attend for no reason. Mama doesn't care. Wait, it's Mother, not mama anymore. I'm Nicole Valkov, not Nicole Lyan anymore. I will have to practice my dancing skills again. Soon Boris is going to shove me into the Abbey and turn me into a Kai and Tala replica. Stop thinking about life Nicole. Feel. Don't think. Feel. Don't think…

She went on meditating and soon her mind was cleared and the empty feeling had overcome her. It didn't go on for fifteen minutes before she heard the door open and the voices of her team and the "friends" they made. She tried to ignore them but it didn't. All of them surrounded her and seemed to all talk to her at the same time. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. Nicole shot her eyes open and got up. Scanning the crowd, there was no sign of the primary captain, Kai. She left the rooftop and walked around the hotel looking for the captain. She found him leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Captain," she said and bowed Japanese style.

"What do you need?" Hiwatari asked dryly.

"You have been invited by Calvary International for you and your team to attend the banquet and costume party," Nicole replied in a formal matter and handed him the invitations.

"What's the catch," he said taking this as a joke.

Nicole wasn't wavered by his amused look. "Pay for yourselves to get in."

"_I'll discuss this later," Kai said and walked off._

Kai got to his own place in solitude and wondered why they got the invitations. We better tell them who we are. They don't seem to know. Nicole should since she is Tala's sister. Or did he tell her? She still has a lot to go through. I better take things the Demolition Boys way. The guys could use it and the other group of preps can get a taste of reality.

Tala stood in front of his sister.

"You need to practice? Nicole, you did ballet for eight years, ballroom for one and streetdance for two. Why do you need to practice?" he asked stunned when she asked him to help her.

"You always said to practice even if it hurt. I'm obeying your advice. I could've quit ballet since I hate it but I didn't did I? Why are you questioning me about something you told me to do in the first place?" she said getting irritated.

"Fine. But you are ready and I know it," he retorted.

"Wouldn't hurt to practice," she replied now glaring at her older brother.

Later the two groups merged and the question was asked…

"Can you guys have a slumber party at our place tonight?" Tyson asked Casey, Bryan and Double B.

"Yeah sure!" they all chirped.

"Ask you parents first," a voice said causing Casey to jump slightly.

"Yes mom," all of them said now officially irritated by the only girl in the group.

"Nicole, you're staying with me for the night," Tala informed.

"Sure," she answered in a distant voice.

"Ask you parents first Nicole," the other boy said to get back at her.

"Mom and dad don't care. He's my brother," the Asian teen stated.

They all parted in their own directions. Kai nodded in approval to Tyson and Tala for their work. Nicole went to her room and got her stuff. She informed her guardians about what was going to happen and they "okayed" it and she left.

They got into Tala's room and she set her stuff on the table. Tala went to his duffel bag and pulled out a smaller duffel and threw it to the raven-haired girl. She opened it to reveal a navy blue halter-top, black baggy jeans, boots, and fingerless gloves. She looked skeptically at the clothes looked to her brother for an explanation. "All must be revealed in due time. Now is the time," the redhead said and told her everything in his power to tell the now stunned girl. She thought for a minute then went to the bathroom.

Nicole now was dressed in the outfit he gave her and tied her hair up with a chopstick. When she came out Tala handed her a navy blue beyblade with its launcher. She looked at it and studied the empty chip in the middle. After being oriented with the beyblade, Tala had her try and launch it onto the floor to see if she could do it. He taught her how to hold it and she launched it according to his instructions. It was perfect but weak.

Later, they went to the Bladebreakers room to find that Nicole's entire group was mesmerized by the new sport while Tyson and Max fought. When they noticed the siblings they were surprised at the change. Nicole's looked a lot colder now and was approaching the dish in the middle of the room. Kai looked at Tala to see him nod and soon watched Nicole launch her blade into the dish for the first time. The Bladebreakers watch the girl orient herself with the dish and soon summoned it back.

Soon it was a party in the room. Popcorn, sodas, movies, and anything else imaginable were used to add to the fun. Kai, Tala, and Nicole were talking in a separate room discussing Nicole's fate.

"Can she do it?" Kai asked his best friend who nodded in approval.

"She'll catch on faster than I did," he assured.

"Training starts tomorrow. We will boil you down until you are nothing but pure bladder," the blunett threatened.

Nicole nodded and said, "I'd rather start training now if that's ok with you."

The two looked at her in such surprise at her determination to learn. They soon choked out an "okay" and started first with the rules, guidelines, and taught her the correct positions on how to stand and hold the beyblade and it's launcher.

On the other hand, the rest of the guys were watching Lord of the Rings while Tyson, Casey and Max fought for the food. They invited Hillary and soon it was a loud and out of control. Nicole, Tala, and Kai came back after the movie was over and soon, forced all the guys to pick up the mess they caused and go to bed. "Tomorrow is training and there will be no escaping it," Kai informed. He received a grunt from Tyson and Max but didn't complain. Everyone turned in and the Valkov's went to his or her room so that they could rest before the brutal training the next day.

All of the teens woke up early that morning including the three guests. Everyone met downstairs in the lobby and went outside on the track that belonged to the hotel. Kai had all of them run two miles for a warm up and to get all of them out of their I-need-sleep syndrome. After that he had all of them do fifty push-ups, run another four miles, one hundred pull-ups, five hundred sit-ups, beybattle, and martial arts before anyone could eat.

"That was intense!" Double B complained as he walked back toward the room he stayed at last night.

"I agree!" Casey said soon after following Bryan, Tyson, Max and Rei. They all looked at Nicole for her response but all they got was a "Hmph." Rei pointed out that she was molding into another Kai or Tala and told the guys to stop before she hurt them.

They all took showers and went to eat breakfast in the dinning hall. The table the teens sat at was full of laughter and joy except for one. Nicole thought back at what she was told, her training, and her future. I have to prove myself to Father. The Abbey will not see me as weak. In the moments of time she had to think about the matters, Max decided to try his luck on talking to her. No use.

Kai and Tala gave no mercy after breakfast but they did let them rest for an hour. After the hour passed, they went full-blown into hard core training. All suffered and most complained. Martial arts somehow got the best of them. Tyson was quite good at Kendo, Casey's strength Tae Kwon Do; Rei was excellent in Karate. The rest had no experience with an exception to the leaders; namely, Kai and Tala.

Later that day they did straight battles. Tyson was against Rei at the moment. Kenny was analyzing the battle while Casey, Bryan, and Double B were moaning in pain. Max was having his regular sugar dose and Nicole, of all people, was studying the moves made by the competitors.

"I lost!" Tyson exclaimed in furry when his blade went out of the dish and onto the floor.

"It was a good match Tyson. Don't worry," Rei assured.

Kenny looked up from his laptop and said, "The battle was good but you need to improve your defense. Rei, you need to improve your endurance."

"Right," the two replied. Kenny went on and said, "Nicole, try your luck with Max."

Max jumped up really psyched but Nicole hesitated and slowly made her way to the dish.

"Don't worry Nicole, I'll go easy on you," the blond said. Nicole tensed and she focused on what she was about to do. The moment the blade was released it was all on how she could pull it off.

The battle went well for the first time but with the dinner on Saturday, the Bladebreakers left to get something from a nearby mall. Nicole's group tagged along but not without the watchful eyes of their babysitter. They all went to the mall together but did separate things. While the guys did their thing the girls (Ana the babysitter and Nicole) went to the Chinese shop to browse around. They found different trinkets and objects but nothing to their liking.

"Nicole, why are you living in Russia now?" Ana asked in a simple question.

"To be with my new family. To adjust," she replied quietly.

"But why did you leave your home, friends, and guardians?" the babysitter said now confused.

"I don't know. All I knew was that I had to," Nicole stated thinking about that fateful day

She stood among the adults that night. They called her for an important decision that would, more or less, change her life. "You can stay with your guardians or you can move to Russia with us," her mama said in a firm voice. Nicole looked at them all in the eye with expectancy about this event. In a solemn voice she made her decision, "I'll move to Russia." The look on everyone's face was out of expectancy and with surprise.

"We're back!" Tyson exclaimed surprising the girls. Ana jumped slightly while Nicole glared at him.

"Ready to go?" Casey asked looking quite pleased.

Nicole looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "We've been waiting for an hour."

"Sorry! You are acting like Kai now," Bryan said a little annoyed.

"Well, did you ever consider that I am his best friend's little sister?" she said in a duh manner.

"Either way, you've been ten times colder than we knew you to be," Double B said smirking.

* * *

Review this fiction you readers! hello! 


	6. Imaginary

"You've been ten times colder than normal." Those words stuck to her for the rest of the night while she slept. The next day she was woken up by Max. She somewhat glared at him for waking her up but let it go to the fact that she had to start training.

_i linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

After a long moring of complete torture she completed the days training and the guys looked like they were about to drop dead on the floor.  
"Now tell me why we listened to you and joined you in this way of torture?" Casey asked almost breathless and irritated.

"Cause I didn't want to be alone and I thought that you can use some working out," Nicole said smirking but breathless as well.

"We HAD to suffer with you," Bryan said trying to choke her.

"Cut it out. It's good for you guys. Besides, I was going to drag you to doing it but you were already convinced," Kai said in his normal manner.

_in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
i lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me_

Later after breakfast, Nicole stood on the roof of the builing looking up at the sky and thought about the rest of what she had to go through. In her left hand she held an oragamiflower she made from Tala's black notebooks that were usually filled with nothing. She was slightly stressed but delt with it like any normal person would. After a while she walked downstairs to see the guys arguing. Nicole rolled her eyes and passed by without them noticing.

_don't say i'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape_

After getting past the guys, she went to check her email. She had three in her inbox. One from JB, one from JA, and one from Trev. She read the one from JB

Hey Hottie. How's it going in China? You still talking to Casey and his little brother? I'm fine over here. Sam and I are doing great. So far Michael's computer is still getting fixed. He says hi and he also said that Pure Evil is missing his Evil Twin. LOL. k. gtg

"Forever yours" LOL...not  
JB

She shook her head at the way JB treated her and opened the one from JA.

Hey Nikki! I still haven't nailed Melisa's stalker but I getting there even if my Trina days are loooong gone. I'm fine here in Togo. How's it going in China/Russia/Philippines or where ever you're at? You talking to Casey at all? k. gtg

-JB

"Trina" Nicole mumbled and sighed at the flashbacks... She then opened the message from Trev.

Hey sweetie. How's it goin there in China? Really miss ya over here. Think you can call me when you get home? Everyone's wondering where you're at.Didn't tell them unless you want me to. Love ya! k. Gotta go. Have homework.

-Your Trev

Nicole smiled at the message her boyfriend sent her and replied to it quickly and got off. She walked down the hallways and back to the room.

"Ah! CASEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Nicole yelled and looked at her state of drenched with cold water.

"haha! That's for getting us tortured today!" Casey said triumphantly.

"You two better stop or you will die tomorow at training." Tala stated and leaned in the doorway.

Fear shot throughNicole at the thought of doing more than she could. Casey just glared at her and shoved past her.

_swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light_


End file.
